Género
by zhawn
Summary: En la guerra no hay lugar para los sentimientos “en las guerras siempre habrá sacrificios y este era uno de ellos”


Género

Género

¿Quiero tu inocencia?

Al principio no entendió lo q dijo, pero cuando supo a lo q c refería maldijo mentalmente por saber q nunca se lo podría dar. Algo tan apreciado.

La pared donde él estaba recargado estaba muy fría, podía sentir la respiración de la persona q presionaba su cuerpo con la fría pared.

Quiero tu inocencia

Otra vez esa frase, se limito a mirarlo no podía. Sentía una presión horrible en su estomago sintió que en cualquier segundo vomitaría.

-¿me la darás?- dijo a aquel chico, en un susurro en su oído, podía sentir la presión de las palabras, pero él no dijo nada, aun se limitaba a verlo.

Fijó su cansada mirada hacia el enorme ventanal, podía ver la preciosa luna q era la única q los iluminaba esa noche, esa tranquila noche q daba miedo.

-e-esto no esta bien, ¡basta por favor!

-¡no me interesa! Y-a nada me interesa- dijo en un suspiro.

-¿p-pero q dices? Vamos tu…

El chico q no lo dejaba q se fuera lo silencio con su dedo colocándolo en los suaves pero pálidos labios del chico acorralado.

-shhhhh, no hables, ya no digas nada, por favor.

-dime por favor q me aceptas, ¡dímelo por favor!

-y-yo- n- no puedo, es... Pecado.

-l-lo siento, Lavi. –dicho esto, Lavi soltó al chico que tenia acorralado.

-tu sabes que no podemos tener esta clase de emociones- dijo el chico un poco mas calmado.

- ni siquiera podemos tenerlas de manera… normal,

-¿normal?- pregunto Lavi, desconcertado.

-eh-si, tú sabes… sentir esto por una…chica.

Había entendido.

-ya-ya no tienes que ser tan directo,-dijo Lavi ofendido.

-¿como?, no- t-te entiendo, Lavi. Pregunto nervioso de nuevo.

-¿que no entiendes Allen Walker?-pregunto Lavi, molesto mientras veía los enigmáticos ojos confundidos del joven exorcista.

Allen, abrió los ojos tanto como se le era permitido, le estaba doliendo como Lavi lo estaba cuestionando.

-yo-yo.

-¿Dime que no entiendes?, te estoy diciendo que te quiero y tu simplemente me sales con esto, "es pecado" pues claro que lo se GRANDISIMO IDIOTAA!- estallo el joven aprendiz de bookman.

Allen dio un paso hacia atrás, jamás había visto a Lavi tan… ¿decepcionado?

Lavi no se pudo contener más. Ver la expresión de Confusión de su compañero. Se acerco a él y lo tomo de los hombros bruscamente y dijo:

-claro q se que es pecado allen!, ¿crees q no he tenido esta palabra en mi mente todo este tiempo? Cada vez que te miraba, cada vez, que queria tocarte, cada vez… que pensaba que me entregabas tu inocencia. Dijo en un grito haciendo que el chico se pusiera más nervioso.

Dicho esto, Lavi sintió como unas cuantas lagrimas acariciaban su rostro, sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a pesar sentía q sus piernas no aguantarían mas su peso así q se arrodillo mientras sus manos se aferraban a la sotana de su amigo. Y empezó a llorar sin importarle que Allen lo viera humillarse.

Allen estaba mudo, no sabía que hacer, que decir. Nadie los había preparado para esto, ¿como demonios se supone tenia que actuar? No le gustaba para nada ver a su amigo arrodillado mientras no soltaba su ropa. Era deprimente saber que los exorcistas tenían que privar sus emociones, era muy deprimente.

-POR DIOS, DIME ALGO Allen!-dijo Lavi mientras continuaba llorando.

-lo siento mucho Lavi-sólo supo decir eso, mientras esta vez posaba su mano en el fino cabello de su amigo para tratar de darle consuelo.

Allen se arrodillo para estar a la altura de su amigo, esta vez era Lavi quien no quería verlo a los ojos.

-Lavi, esto es muy duro para mí porque se supone que nosotros no tenemos esta clase de emociones, jamás fue mi intención causártelas, en serio, yo- s-ólo quiero…

No supo que contestar. Ni el sabía lo que quería.

El silencio se hizo presente hasta que Lavi dijo algo que le dolió en el alma Allen.

-quisiera ser Lenalee.

-¿p-porque dices eso?- pregunto dudoso Allen mientras ahora Lavi estaba recostado en sus piernas y Allen le acariciaba el cabello.

-por que así tal vez estarías conmigo- Sentencio el pelirrojo y hundió su rostro en las rodillas de Allen.

Allen, sintió de pronto como si el corazón dejara de latirle era una sensación horrible.

-¿si, fuera mujer, esta-rias conmigo?-sabia que esta clase de preguntas hacían que su dolorido corazón sufriera más pero quería saberlo ya no quería creerse faltas esperanzas.

Un pinchazo en el corazón de Allen, pero...Tenia que responder.

-tal vez- fueron las palabras que dijo el joven albino. Sintió como Lavi se aferraba esta vez a su cintura. Escuchaba el sollozo de su amigo, se sintió el ser mas despreciable del mundo, el prometió defender a sus amigos protegerlos, y ahora estaba lastimando a uno de ellos y lo peor era que no podría ayudarlo al contrario le echaba mas sal a las heridas nuevas.

Allen continuaba acariciando el cabello de su amigo, mientras Lavi continuaba aferrado a la cintura de este.

-en-toncen si no fuéramos exorcistas y…yo fuera muj…

-¡BASTA LAVI!-grito Allen. Ya no le acariciaba el cabello a su dolido amigo.

-RESPONDEME!, r-respóndeme… por favor, ¡me lo debes!-dijo casi en un susurro.

Allen suspiro. esto cada vez era mas complicado, ¿por que tenían que pasarle estas cosas?, ya era suficiente con lo que tenían que cargar en sus conciencias.

-¡respóndeme me lo debes!- dijo Lavi esta vez lo veía a los ojos.

- si, SI, SI, ¡SIIIII...!- exploto Allen, mientras se tocaba el rostro, -si, Lavi, si, estaría contigo si no fuéramos exorcistas, ¡YA! ¿Contento?- finalizo todo agitado. Mientras Lavi lo continuaba viendo con su único ojo descubierto, mientras otra vez una lágrima acariciaba su mejilla.

Volvió a hundir su rostro en las rodillas de Allen, mientras se aferraba más a la cintura de su amigo.

-y… si fuera mujer. Fue lo último que dijo el aprendiz de bookman en toda la noche. Allen vio otra vez hacia la brillante, luna mientras continuaba acariciando el sedoso cabello del pelirrojo.

Después de todo sólo eran exorcista y bookman, no había nada más. Uno era el arma de Dios. mientras q el otro su trabajo era escribir lo prohibido de la historia.

Esa noche ambos perdieron más que las esperanzas, esa noche, Lavi, perdió la inocencia de su corazón.

En la guerra no hay lugar para los sentimientos

"en las guerras siempre habrá sacrificios y este era uno de ellos"

Fin


End file.
